Bad Moon On The Rise
by Roselie Parry
Summary: Harry always thought there was someone, or someones he was missing in his life, now as he begins to have dreams he can't explain involving massive wolves & blood sucking humans, the family he thought he didn't have are forced to reveal themselves. CH13 U
1. Prolouge

Everything was quiet, a warm breeze drifted in through the opened window but nothing in the room stirred. Skyler sighed and rested his arms on the crib wall pushing shaggy blonde curls from his face and looking at the infant sleeping barley a foot from him. For the first time in his immortal life he wasn't the baby and for some reason that didn't make him as happy as he thought it would have. No, now the only thing on his mind was making sure he was a good older brother, _better then Ty or Soren _thought Skyler reaching down to pull the black fleecy blanket slightly higher on the 5 month old to keep him from getting chilled.

Skyler let out another soft sigh and looked out the open window at the full moon that appeared to be lightly resting on the ancient tree's outside in the courtyard. The usual allure to howl was there, as it was for all were-wolfs like himself but unlike others he resisted. _You're not an animal, _he reminded himself sternly, _You're a lycan…You're better then those things._

The term "_Lycan",_ had been invented centuries before his time by his estranged vampyric great grandfather king Victor shortly after the birth of Lucian, the current lycan leader and Skylers own grandfather. Lucian had been born to first generation were-wolves in 1180 a.d from parents who could no longer turn back into their human forms and had to remain in wolfish forms forever. Lucian was the first of the lycan race and thus was the biggest and strongest of their kind.

"Time for bed I think sweetheart, its nearly 2am." Skyler turned his head to stare at his mother leaning in the doorway. Kathryn Corvinus looked a lot like her father Lucian and her deceased mother princess Sonya who had been king Victors only daughter, as far as Skyler knew.

"5 more minutes?" Skyler asked doing his best from keeping his eyes from wandering back to the crib, his body semi-turned towards his mother.

"I think you've been in here long enough Skyler… Bed." Kathryn folded her arms and gave the blonde a look that left no room for argument.

"But what if he shows up?" demanded Skyler, turning to completely face his mother, the moonlight coming through the window making him seem pale and his normally sky blue eyes turn to silver. "What if he comes through the window or something?"

" We have surveillance camera's… Besides, Thomas is a _wizard_ Skyler, not a spider monkey." Kathryn stepped aside to let Skyler walk by on his way down the hall to his bedroom.

Skyler let out a soft sigh as he curled up in bed next to his older twin brother Ty, who unlike him, had brown curls and hazel eyes. Skyler himself had blonde curls and sky blue eyes but it was still obvious they were twins.

"hmm…'wuzz wrong baby bro?" mumbled Ty drowsily, still half asleep as he lazily flung one bare arm over Skyler shoulders, "you only lay on the bottom bunk when sumthin' botherin' yous."

"Why do we have to give him to those people? Why cant we keep him?" whispered Skyler, pulling a nearby pillow over and the blankets over himself and stifling a yawn.

"Harry will return to us when he comes of age…" Ty replied softly, seeming to have woken up slightly more, "but until then he must go where he's safe, and that brother, is not here."

Skyler moved slightly closer and closed his eyes, letting his mind close down as sleep overtook him.

Harry would be fine, his mothers freshies (humans or magical folk who helped immortals while not wanting to be immortal themselves), Lily and James would look after Harry and raise him as there own until he was 18 when he would learn the truth and join his true family in there battle against their blood enemy the vampires.

But that was so far away and honestly, Skyler wasn't sure he would last that long.


	2. A Visit To The Park

Chapter 2: A Visit To The Park

Date: August 25th , 2009

A half moon drifted out lazily from behind wispy clouds and crickets chirped from the shadows as Harry, now 16 years of age, made his way towards the park like he did every Thursday night for the past month.

As Harry entered the park he was met by a grizzly-bear sized black wolf who greeted him with a wag of his tail and a lick to the face before Harry was knocked flat on his back and the wolf covered his face in slobbery doggy kisses.

"S-soren!" Harry laughed pushing at the giant black animal with both hands, fingers gripping thick, soft fur as he tried vainly to get the tickling to stop.

Obediently the black wolf moved away and sat at Harry's feet allowing him some room to regain his breath, and even as Harry sat up the wolf remained taller looking down at him through intelligent, dark green eyes that seemed to smart to belong to an animal.

But that was just it, he wasn't an animal, well not really, because, in the time it took Harry to blink the wolf had transformed into a handsome, black haired man with the build of an athlete. He looked no older then 25 and his hair was loosely gelled back with only a few loose strands falling in his face.

"How come you didn't come to visit me yesterday?" Harry asked as he and Soren stood up revealing that Soren was almost a foot taller then he was.

"Mom picked up the scent of a rogue wolf on our territory, she asked me and Ty to take care of it." Soren answered taking the younger boys hand in his and walking across the park to the swing set and seating himself on the higher of the four swings while Harry sat on his lap in spider-leg fashion so they were face to face.

Harry just nodded and sat there, the swing moving back and forth slightly as Soren moved his legs, the cool summer breeze blowing his hair into his face then out of it as the wind changed direction.

Harry yawned and before Soren could say a word Harry cut him off, "say one word about me falling asleep and I'm going to chase you down on my firebolt." he stated referring to the gleaming racing broom his god father, Sirius Black, had bought for him when he was 14, the broom was currently locked under the stairs at the house he lived in with his foster aunt, uncle and cousin.

Soren laughed long and loud, the sound echoing around the small vacant playground.

"I'm serious." Harry narrowed his eyes at his eldest sibling and gave him a playful shove which wasn't such a great idea as they both fell off the swing when Soren over balanced. Harry landing on Soren and rolling off trying his best not to burst out laughing as the lycan swatted at him and missed, calling Harry an idiot in the process.

"Now I'm going to have more bruises." stated Soren sitting and rubbing his back turning his head to stare at Harry who was already on his feet, "yeah, that's right little brother, you better run."

Harry turned with a laugh and raced away as soren lept to his feet and chased after him catching up to him in no time and scooping Harry up and over his shoulder and slowing to a walk. "I thought I told you to _run._"

"I _was_ running" retorted Harry, digging his hands into Sorens bare back to push himself up to stop the effects of the blood rushing to his head. "its not my fault your faster then me."

Soren snorted but said nothing and simply started walking down the street towards number four Privet Dr. which was where Harry had lived for the past 15 years.

"I don't want to go home." Harry complained as he managed to straighten up and look down at his brother, his hands on Soren's shoulder and at the moment feeling very tall. "I'm not tired."

"I don't care if your feeling tired or not, its 2am and you should be in bed sleeping. Not out here in the cold." Soren stopped outside the house and carefully set Harry down on the front steps. "I'll call you tomorrow, or Sky, or Ty will, but until then you're to stay here and not go looking for trouble. Schools starts soon and then you'll have to get up early every morning and not be allowed to sleep in so get as much sleep as you can." Harry looked up at him, he couldn't believe he was getting the sleeping lecture from Soren too, it was bad enough Ty had given it to him.

"Fine." Harry gave his brother a hug, allowed himself to be kissed on the head before he went inside and up to his room, careful to step over the squeaking step and closing his door quietly. He quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and crawled into bed suddenly feeling tired.

The last thing that reached his ears before sleep pulled him in was the haunting sound of wolves howling in the distance.


	3. Extra Chap, Character Info

Bonus Chapter: Character Facts

Ok, not all my stories characters have actor representations, BUT the following characters do:

**Harry Potter Characters:**

- Harry Potter (Corvinus/Riddle), future lycan, 16 yrs - Daniel Radcliffe

- Ronald "Ron" Weasley, 16 yrs - Rupert Grint

- Hermoine Granger, 16 yrs - Emma Watson

- Severus Snape, lycan, - Alan Rickman (with aging amulet)

- Albus Dumbledore, 164 yrs - Michael Gambon

- Sirius Black, 43 yrs - Gary Oldman

- Remus J Lupin, 43 yrs, were-wolf - David Thewlis

- Ginny Weasley, 15 yrs - Bonnie Wright

- Luna Lovegood (Corvinus), future lycan 16 yrs - Evanna Lynch

**-** Cedric Diggory, 19 yrs, lycan, - Robert Pattinson

(and Voldemort when he looks like he does in the movies)

**Underworld Characters:**

- Lucian Corvinus - Michael Sheen

- Taylor Corvinus - Richard Centrone

- Singe - Erwin Leder

- William Corvinus - just type the name in google, it's a white wolf

Ok, so these are MY characters, that I invented, their names, ages, and physical info:

- Kathryn "KC" Sonya Corvinus:

- status: lycan/vampire hybrid (mostly vampire), Harry's mother

- age: 806 yrs (looks 30)

- children: Soren, Tyto, Skyler & Harry

- Relationships: David Thatcher (deceased, soren), Peirce Davids (deceased, Ty & Sky), Thomas Riddle (Currently Voldemort, Harry)

- eyes: left is honey gold, right eye is completely black (no iris or white)

- hair: brown, past her shoulders, wavy (white fur in wolf form)

- height: 5'9

- father: Lucian Corvinus (Lycan/were-wolf leader)

- mother: Sonya (vampire, deceased)

- siblings: twin brother (Taylor)

- godparents: Mackenzie (godfather/uncle), Claire (godmother/aunt)

* * *

- Soren Rigel Thatcher Corvinus:

- status: lycan, Harry's brother

- age: 626 yrs (looks 25)

- children: none

- relationships: none

- eyes: dark green

- hair: black, thick brushed/gelled back, half covers his ears if not slicked back (black fur in wolf form)

- height: 6'10

- father: David Thatcher

- mother: Kathryn Corvinus

- Siblings: 3 younger brothers, ty, skyler and Harry

- godparents: Nuuka (godmother)

* * *

- Tyto (Ty-Toe) "Ty" Albus Corvinus Davids:

- status: lycan

- age: 135 yrs (looks 17), Harry's brother

- children: Emily (deceased, born in 1898 )

- relationships: Maria (deceased, died during child birth)

- eyes: hazel

- hair: brown, naturally curly, almost touches his shoulders (brown fur in wolf form)

- height: 6'2

- father: Pierce Davids

- mother: Kathryn Corvinus

- siblings: Soren & Harry, twin brother Skyler

- godparents: Albus Dumbledore (godfather)

* * *

- Skyler Louis Corvinus Davids:

- status: lycan, Harry's brother

- age: 135 yrs (looks 17)

- children: none

- relationships: none

- eyes: sky blue

- hair: blonde, naturally curly, almost touches his shoulders (golden brown fur in wolf form)

- height: 6'1

- father: Pierce Davids

- mother: Kathryn Corvinus

- siblings: Soren & Harry, twin brother Ty

- godparents: Albus Dumbledore (godfather)

* * *

- Thomas Marvalo Riddle II (not as Voldemort):

- status: human, Harry's father

- age: 64 yrs (looks 34)

- children: Harry (age 16)

- relationships: Kathryn (wife)

- eyes: dark blue/green

- hair: shaggy, dark brown

- height: 6'3

- father: Tom Riddle I

- mother: unknown

- siblings: none

- godparents: none

* * *

- Taylor Nikoli (Ne-Ko-Lie) Corvinus:

- status: lycan/vampire hybrid (mostly lycan), Harry's uncle

- age: 806 yrs (looks 30)

- children: Luna, 16, Severus, 82

- relationships: Amelia Jones (deceased, died 13 years ago)

- eyes: brown

- hair: dark brown, just past his shoulders, slightly wavy (brown fur in wolf form)

- height: 6'2

- father: Lucian Corvinus

- mother: Sonya (deceased)

- siblings: Kathryn, twin sister

- godparents: Louis (godfather/ grandfather)

* * *

- Lucian Alexander Corvinus:

- status: lycan, pack leader, harrys grandfather

- age: 830 yrs (looks 35)

- children: Taylor & Kathryn (twins)

- relationships: Sonya (deceased, condemned to death by her father when the twins were 6 hours old)

- eyes: hazel green

- hair: brown, past his shoulders, straight (brown fur in wolf form)

- height: 5'9

- father: Louis Corvinus

- mother: name TBA (deceased, killed by Sonya's father when Lucian was hours (possibly minutes) old)

- siblings: none

- godparents: none

* * *

- Severus William Corvinus (Snape):

- status: lycan, Harry's cousin

- age: 82 yrs (looks 22, with aging amulet looks 48)

- children: none

- relationships: none

- eyes: hazel

- hair: black, almost to his shoulders, straight (black fur in wolf form)

- height: 6'1

- father: Taylor Corvinus

- mother: Amelia Jones (deceased)

- siblings: Luna (16 yrs)

- godparents: none

* * *

- Singe:

- status: lycan, doctor

- age: 792 yrs (looks 45)

- children: none

- relationships: none

- eyes: grey-blue

- hair: light brown, gelled back, receding in the corners

- height: 5'8

- father: unknown

- mother: unknown

- siblings: none

- godparents: none

* * *

- William Lionel Corvinus:

- status: lycan (first and strongest), Lucian's Uncle

- age: 852 yrs

- children: none

- relationships: none

- eyes: green (blue-white in wolf-form)

- hair: orange, slightly wavy, past his shoulders (has white fur in wolf form)

- height: 6'5 ( 7' in wolf form)

- father: Alexander Corvinus

- mother: unknown

- siblings: Marcus (first vampire), Louis (lycan)

- godparents: none


	4. Back To School Surprise

Chapter 4: Back To School

Date: September 1st, 2009

Outside the wind howled and the rain came down in steady sheets which made in seem as though it as ten o'clock at night instead of ten o'clock in the morning. But inside the Kings Cross Station, with the trains whistling and people bustling about, the weather was hardly noticeable.

Harry stood patiently near the barrier between nine and ten at the train station with his trolley and empty owl cage (which usually contained a beautiful female snowy owl named Hedwig), waiting for his friends Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger to show up so they could go through to platform nine and three quarters together like they did every year since their second year at Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft & Wizardy.

"Harry!"

Hermoine Grangers happy voice sounded for Harry's left and he turned his head to see her and a large group of red heads moving towards him through the crowd, each pushing a trolley in front of them, Hermoine's carrying a woven cat basket on top and as Hermoine and the Weasley's stopped in front of him, Crookshanks, Hermoine's fluffy, flat-faced orange cat, looked up at him through large amber eyes, meowing loudly in protest of being kept in such a small space.

"Hello Crookshanks," Harry greeted the cat before turning his attention to his friends and getting a tight, motherly bear-hug from Mrs. Weasley which he was glad to return. "Hello Mrs. Weasley " Harry smiled as she stepped back and almost immediately licked her thumb and wiped at a dirt smudge on his cheek.

"oh c'mon mum, he can do that himself." groaned Ron, Harry's best friend, as he watched his mother as she went on to straighten Harry's hair and clothes.

"Those muggles should really take better care of you dear," Mrs. Weasley stated to Harry, "if it were up to me you'd be living with us."

Harry gave her a smile before turning his attention to Hermoine who had been waiting patiently for her turn to talk, "it's good to see you Harry", was all she said before hugging him around the neck.

"It's good to see you too," Harry replied giving her a smile and watching as Ron, his younger sister Ginny and their Mother vanished through the barrier between nine and ten. "Should we join them?" he added.

Hermoine nodded and, as her and Harry leaned casually against the barrier, allowed herself to fall through slowly harry following closely.

When Harry turned around he couldn't keep the smile from creeping across his face as he saw the scarlet steam engine with the words _Hogwarts Express_ written across the front and at least 200 students mingling with parents walking around the platform saying their goodbyes.

The sound of girls squealing made Harry jump and turn around only to have his jaw drop as he saw Skyler, his blonde headed older brother, getting surrounded by a group of shrieking fan-girls.

It wasn't that Harry wasn't used to seeing Skyler in such a situation, as being a famous singer in a world famous band, that tended to happen, but what shocked Harry was the fact that Skyler was in fact, standing there as a _student. _

Slowly Harry inched his way through the crowd towards them, Skyler finally spotted him, made a "call me" motion with his hand, and vanished from sight as the crowded pushed him towards the waiting train.

Sighing Harry turned and allowed the Weasley twins, Fred and George, help him load his suitcase onto the train, accepted another rib-crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek from Mrs. Weasley and boarded the train along with, Ron, Ginny and Hermoine, finding there usual compartment and sitting down, Ginny and Ron on one side, and Hermoine and Harry on the other.

A few moments after the platform vanished from sight and the train was moving at a steady face Ginny spoke, "did you see him?" she demanded sounding almost overly excited, "Skyler from MoonRise is coming to _our _school, I cant believe it! I wonder if he'll be in Gryffindor."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Honestly Ginny, it doesn't matter what house he's in, he'll probably be worshipped no matter where he's put." Ginny glared.

"_I hear them getting closer,Their howls are sending chills down my spine,Our time is running out now,They're coming down the hills from behind…" _

Harry's cell phone, with a ring-tone of "The Howling" by Moonrise that Ty has downloaded for him so he'd hear their mothers voice whenever someone called, echoed around the small train compartment before Harry got up and pulled his phone out of its holder attached to his belt.

"When did you get _that?" _asked Hermoine staring at the dark red phone as Harry flipped it open, read the text message and flipped it closed again.

"Umm…My birthday" was the first thing that came to Harry mind as he walked the two steps to the sliding compartment door that led to the hallway. "I have to use the washroom" he lied, and quickly left before anymore questions could be asked.

Skirting around the sweet trolley lady Harry made his way quickly down the hall to the last compartment of the train and went inside, only to have his arms pinned to his sides and a face buried in his neck as he received a bone crushing hug from his brother. "Skyler. Cant. Breath." Harry gasped out and Sklyer loosened his vice grip.

"Sorry" Skyler said before flopping onto one of the bench seats and pulling Harry onto his lap, one arm around his shoulders. "I just missed you I guess."

"I missed you too but still…" Harry glanced at the door. He didn't personally care if people saw him sitting between Skyler's legs leaning with his back against Skyler's chest but if rumours caught then they'd both be social outcasts to most of the students at school. "What if someone see's us?" questioned Harry, tilting his head up to stare his brother more or less in the face.

"What's wrong with someone seeing me holding my little brother?" Skyler replied seeming confused, but ultimately putting his other arm around Harry making sure he couldn't get away.

Harry stared at him slightly dumbfounded, "they don't know we're _brothers." _

"Oh well, I don't honestly care," Skyler yawned, "they're the ones acting like I wanna be popular. If being popular means I cant hug my brother then screw it."

Harry smiled and finally let himself relax, "if you say so."

"Oh I do say so," said Skyler matter-of-factly, pulling Harry closer and moving so he was slouching in the corner of the compartment next to the window, "you should take a nap, it'll be another six and a half hours before we get there." He kissed Harry's head seconds before Harry fell into a dream filled sleep, Skyler, like everyone in Harry's biological family, having no problem with showing an overly amount of affection in public.

As the train made its way steadily along through the foothills, its steam surrounding it with white clouds, the rain slowly ended and the sun peaked out from behind lightening grey storm clouds.

~~HP~~HP~~HP~~HP~~HP~~HP~~HP~~HP~~HP~~HP~~

Ok, so i noticed that it seems all the 'Mrs. Weasleys' are missing from this chap in the beginning, I've TRIED to fix it a bajillion times but its not working... sorry if i confused anyone. also Harry's ringtone is 'The Howling' by Within Temptation :) if i add songs to chapters i'll be sure to put who actually sings them at the end of the page. PEACE OUT! XoXoXo


	5. A New School Year

Chapter 5: A New School Year

"Harry, Harry wake up…We're here."

Harry swatted Skyler's hands away from his shoulders and sat up scrubbing at his eyes before looking around for his glasses which were handed to him a moment later by his brother.

"Thanks," Harry said has he stood and stretched, looking at Skyler and frowning at the site of the green and black tie around his neck, "why are you wearing a Slytherin tie?"

"Severus had me placed in his house…I _told_ Albus to put me in Gryffindor but they wouldn't listen." Skyler grumbled as he pulled at his tie with one hand and handed Harry his Gryffindor robes to change into. "I'm gonna leave you to change, I'll see you around alright? Text me if you have any problems…" Skyler allowed himself to trail off and giving Harry one more quick hug left the compartment and vanished down the isle.

Harry slid the door closed again, pulled the blind down and quickly got changed, glad for a moment to pull himself together before he went back to his friends who were waiting next to the carriages for him. Harry found himself glad to be among people again as they climbed in and he sat next to Ron with Ginny and Hermione sitting across from them.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" the four turned their heads to see Luna Lovegood standing next to the carriage steps, holding a leather bound book in her arms, her light blond hair pulled into a loose pony-tail and her blue eyes glowing slightly in the candle-lamp light.

"Yea, of course you can" replied Harry making Ron grudgingly slide over so Luna could sit down. "What's that?" he added nodding to the book.

"It's a photo album," Luna explained, setting it face up on her lap, "pictures of me, my mum and dad… and a few of my brother, he's slightly photophobic you see."

Harry nodded slightly, secretly biting the inside of his lip, he had learned last week that Luna was his uncle Taylor's daughter, which made her Harry's cousin, and he wished he could see the photos due to the fact he had yet to see any of his family minus his brothers.

Luna seemed to sense Harry's anxiety because she spoke before Ron could interrupt, "would you like to see them?"

"Yea, sure," answered Harry acting casual and doing his best not to act over-eager about the offer.

Luna gave him her usual non-tooth-showing smile and unlocked the book, flipping it open to the first page.

Harry studied each photo to the last detail. His uncle, tall, broad shouldered with a fierce look that seemed to challenge everyone, his aunt, who had died when Luna was nine, who looked a lot like Luna herself, the same eyes and hair…and on the last page there was two photo's of Luna's older brother, who was currently the Hogwarts potions master, Severus Snape, who, in the photos, looked no older then 25, his eyes not nearly as narrowed and filled with warmth, and a slight tan which Harry found slightly surprising.

Closing the book, Luna locked it once more and settled back looking around at the people sitting with her before picking up an odd shaped pendant and putting it around her neck, "to ward of the gnargles" she explained before going off into her own little world.

As Harry and his friends made their way up the steps that led to the massive front doors of the ancient castle that made their school, he quickly pinpointed Skyler's position by tracking the mob of girls that he had immediately been surrounded by the moment he had stepped off one of the carriages. Skyler managed to give him a smile before the crowd shifted and he was blocked from view.

Sighing, Harry weaved his way up the stairs, past his brother and to where Hermione and Ron were waiting for him so they could go through to the great hall together. Hermione gave him a slightly curious look having obviously seen the smile Skyler had given him but said nothing and allowed him to lead them through the lobby to a second pair of slightly smaller doors then led into the banquet/great hall.

The hall was already almost full of students and teachers as Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats along the bench at the Gryffindor table. They had, apparently, been to late for the sorting of the first year students (or possibly there was no first years, Harry didn't know) and a moment later food of all sorts magically filled the platters along the tables making kids around the room give their usual amounts of "ooooh's" and "aaaaah's" at the site of the brilliantly cooked platters of vegetables and meats.

Risking a glance over at the Slytherin table Harry's insides turned to ice as he watched his brother shake hands with his school enemy Draco Malfoy. He had never wanted to punch Malfoy so much in his life. The feeling increased as Malfoy say next to Skyler and the two began talking about god knows what, Skyler giving his usual happy-go-lucky grin.

"Harry…"

Harry turned his head back to the table to find Hermione, Ron, Ginny and their other friend Neville Longbottom staring at him. "What?" asked Harry feeling his ears go slightly red from being stared at.

"You've been glaring at Malfoy and Skyler Davids for the past five minutes mate." stated Ron looking slightly worried, "what's with you?"

"Nothing…" said Harry sounding a bit more bitter then he would have liked, "nothings 'with me',"

Ron fell silent and looked away now seeming upset and ate the rest of his meal in silence, and Hermione and Ginny just seemed confused but they too didn't utter another word to Harry except for excusing themselves from the table once they'd finished eating.

Harry left the great hall with Ron (who surprised Harry by waiting for him), and they made their way through the halls and up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. "Phoenix feather" muttered Ron as the portrait of the fat lady who guarded the entrance of the Gryffindor common room swung open and Harry and Ron climbed through the hole and into the round, warmly lit room decorated with red arm chairs, paintings, tables, and the occasional red banner.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping…" Harry apologized, deciding that Ron, out of all people he knew, deserved to know the truth. After all Ron was his best (and first) friend he ever had.

"I know…You don't have to explain," replied Ron as they went up the curving stone steps to the sixth years room.

"Yes…I do" Harry said he we walked into the room he shared with Ron and three other 6 years, (Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom). Harry sat on his bed and turned to face Ron who was sitting on his own bed staring at him waiting for the explanation.

And then Harry told him _everything. _


	6. The Quidditch Game

Chapter 6: The Quidditch Game

It had been one week since Harry had told Ron the truth about why he seemed to hate Malfoy more then ever and, to his surprise, Ron didn't seem to question it or disbelieve it

"We're going to be late for the game if you don't get up you great lump!" Ron half-yelled at Harry as, for the fifth time he had to shake Harry awake that morning. "If you don't get up I'm going to find another seeker" Ron finally stated as Harry groggily managed to pull himself out of bed and shuffle over to his red and gold quidditch uniform which was hanging over a chair by the narrow stained glass window.

"I'll wait down in the common room…" said Ron and left closing the door behind him leaving Harry alone to change.

Harry got changed as quick as possible and raced down the spiralling stone stair case to where Ron and shockingly the rest of the Gryffindor team was waiting for him. "Hi," Harry said automatically receiving a few "hi's" and "hello's" in return before everyone stood and made their way out through the portrait hole in the far wall.

"Who are we playing against?" asked Harry as he caught up with Ron at the front of the group and walked with him.

Ron looked at him, looking slightly nervous, "Slytherin… And they've got a new player."

"Who?" asked Harry wishing he hadn't asked the moment the words left his lips.

"Skyler Davids of course!" said Ginny excitedly as she met them at the doorway to the Gryffindor locker room wearing a huge smile, "and I hear he's really _really _good. Why couldn't he have been placed in our house?"

"Because he wasn't." stated Ron bluntly as he half glared at her and herded her towards the stairs that led up to the stands.

Harry laughed slightly and followed the rest of the team as they picked up their broomsticks and headed out onto the quidditch pitch greeted by the cheers and screams (and boo's from the Slytherins) from the crowd.

Harry stood in line with the rest of the team as the Slytherin team made their way out onto the field, the squeals of almost every girl in the school drowning out the rest of the crowd as Skyler finally made his appearance.

"_Seriously," _thought Harry watching as his brother gave in to his normal habit of smiling and waving to the crowd, "_he's in school now. He should at least act like it."_

Before Harry could really think of what was actually going on, had had shaken hands with the opposite team, and had mounted his broomstick (the Firebolt, which was still the fastest), and was quickly rising above the field along with the thirteen other players from both teams.

Skimming above everyone else, flying in slow, almost lazy circles, Harry kept an eye out for the tiny, fluttering gold winged ball called the snitch which was, as the Gryffindor seeker, his job to find (along with malfoy who was the Slytherin's seeker). Harry, keeping with the spirit of the game, occasionally dived towards the ground or put on bursts of speed acting as if he had seen the snitch with made the crowd gasp and cheer before groans of disappointment when they realized he didn't catch it.

"HARRY! LOOK OUT!!" Katie Bell, a Gryffindor chaser, yelled from half way across the pitch and Harry had just enough time to duck to the side has a bludger came hurtling past his left ear.

Before Harry could counter-act his balance the bludger came back for a second try and Harry was forced to roll off all together, hanging under his broom by gloved-hands, feet dangling some 100 feet above grassy ground. Trying to haul himself up and back onto the broom handle was then it should've been but luckily he felt a hand grab one of his feet and help him push him back up until he was once more straddling the handle.

"Keep a better eye out for bludgers next time, _brother._" Skyler hissed in his ear before zooming off bludger-bat held in his right hand.

Harry sat there feeling half stunned, Skyler had never used that tone with him, or for that matter with anyone before. He sounded so…So _angry. _Harry wiped the blood off his ear from where the bludger had nicked it and started circling the field again, doing his best to avoid Skyler at any cost, even if it meant a straight down vertical dive towards the ground.

He could feel Ron (when he wasn't fending the goal-hoops from slytherin) and Hermione watching him almost the rest of the game and Harry thought for sure Gryffindor was going to win when he spotted the golden snitch fluttering near the Huffle-puff bannered stands. Racing forward, and in one smooth motion, the snitch was in his hand and the Gryffindor section of the crowd had burst into cheers. Gryffindor had won. One-hundred-twenty to seventy-five.

But the victory was short lived as Harry turned around in the air and felt one of the bludgers connect hard with his chest accompanied with the dull crunch of his ribs breaking inwards and the taste of blood rising the back of his throat before the pain blossomed and Harry let out a blood-gurgled cry as he fell off his broom towards the hard packed turf below.

Harry was barely aware of the screams and shrieks echoing around the stands as the air whooshed around him letting him know he was, in fact, still falling. "_It's better like this…" _Harry a little voice in Harry's numbed mind thought hazily, "_skyler would be happier with malfoy as his brother anyways…"_

Harry never saw the blond figure falling next to him, or felt the arms wrap around him from behind. But the next thing he knew a quiet voice in his ear whispered _"It's okay…I got you." Then he hit the ground and everything went black. _


	7. Waking Up

Chapter 7: Waking Up

"Honestly Ronald. If you don't quiet down you're going to get us kicked out." Hermione's voice hissed.

"Sorry, it's just… Its been almost two months… I'm beginning to think he's never going to wake up." Ron's voice replied slightly louder and sounding upset.

"Don't talk like that. You're his best friend," ordered Hermione sounded slightly angry.

The gears in Harry's groggy mind slowly started turning as the voices of his friends reached his ears though it seemed to take forever for those words to reach his brain. "_waking up sounds like a good idea." _the little voice in Harry's head commented, "_it does, but I don't think my eyes will open," _replied another voice in Harry's head. "_You'll never know until you try." _the little voice stated.

Finally, after what felt like years to Harry, he was able to open his heavy eye lids enough to let in enough light to make him wince and squeeze his eyes closed again.

"Harry?"

He felt the bed sag slightly as Hermione sat next to him.

"Where am I?" Harry managed, his voice sounding strange, quiet and raspy in his own ears as he unwillingly opened his eyes so he could glimpse Hermione fixing him with an anxious stare perched on the side of his bed.

"You're in the hospital wing Harry, you've been in a coma for almost two months." Hermione replied slowly and quietly. "We were starting to think you'd never wake up." With that Hermione leaned over and gently hugged him before pulling back and Ron came back accompanied by madam Pomfrey the school nurse.

"We'll , welcome back to the land of the living." Mme. Pomfrey smiled slightly as she checked Harry's pulse, his eyes, his ears, his nose and his mouth.

Ron and Hermione waited patiently until she left to tell Dumbledore about Harry awakening.

"You gave us a right bloody scare mate." Ron practically whispered as he sat down on the other side of the bed still looking slightly wide-eyed. "The whole school thought you were both going to die."

"Both?" Harry asked as he rubbed at his eyes in order to keep them from closing again. He still felt tired but since it had been, according to his friends, months since he was last conscience, Harry decided it would be best to stay awake.

"Yeah…" said Ron glancing around as if he was making sure no one was listening. "Right after you started falling Skyler swan-dived off his broom and caught you." Ron paused, "I didn't really see what happened after that… Everyone was running off the stands screaming their heads off thinking you were both flattened into the ground."

"He's okay though… Right?" Harry asked hoping, since Hermione was there, that he didn't sound overly worried.

"Yes, of course he is… He barley had a scratch, just knocked himself out." Hermione insured, making Harry realize for the first time that she was holding his hand. "Everyone thinks he must've said a spell or something before you both reached the ground."

"Yeah…" Ron added, moving over to a spare bed so he could face them better, leaning forward his elbows on his knees, shaggy red-orange hair falling into his face before he pushed it back with one hand, "I mean," he continued looking from Harry to Hermione and back again, "How else would he have survived without saying one?" He concluded knowing as well as Harry did that Skyler could barely use magic at all and being that he was a lycan, he could've survived a five hundred foot drop and lived on without any magical help what so ever and emerged with barely any sign of injury (unless something hit him on the way down, for example: a tree or rock).

Harry nodded slightly, so maybe Skyler did still care about him, maybe he had been slightly over reacting when he noticed his brother and Malfoy being friends. "_I'm acting like a jealous ex." _Harry thought staring at his feet, "_but what if Malfoy tried to get him to become a death eater or something?" _

"Harry, are you alright?" Harry looked at Hermione slightly blurry form and blinked, his eyes unfocused due to not wearing his glasses, "Yea… I feel fine, why?"

"We'll you haven't said anything in nearly 10 minutes…" Hermione replied still looking worried and exchanging glances with Ron.

"I'm just tired…" Harry said leaning his head back against the white puffy pillows and looking from Hermione, to Ron, to the window across from him, then back again.

"Well we'll leave you to rest then." said Hermione leaning over to give Harry a quick hug before standing along with Ron.

"Ron, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" ask Harry quickly before Hermione and Ron walked away, Ron stopped and Hermione, after glancing between them, left closing the large wood door somewhat quietly behind her.

"What's up?" asked Ron as he took the chair Hermione had recently vacated, once more resting his elbows on his knee's.

"Is Skyler alright? He wasn't injured?" Harry asked glade now that he had told Ron the truth.

"He's fine… I talked to him about a week after the accident. His back and ribs were a little sore but the main thing that worried him was you… Blames himself for a lot of stuff that's happened." Ron replied slouching slightly in the chair and staring at Harry intently.

"Can you go get him? I want to apologize…" Harry trailed off as Ron stood.

"Yea of course…" nodded Ron and jogged out of the hospital wing leaving Harry alone is the almost creepy silence.

Harry settled back against the pillows to wait, wondering what it was exactly he was going to say to him when he and Ron came back, and allowed his eyes to close.

And before Harry could think up a single word, he had fallen asleep.


	8. Missing

**Chapter 8: Missing**

**It had been a week since Harry had woken up in the hospital wing two months after his quidditch accident.**

**He had only started classes though, 3 days ago, after Mme. Pomfrey had finally decided he was well enough to go back to Gryffindor.**

**It was now however, after class and dinner and Harry was walking down to Hagrid's, the keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts as long as the Care For Magical Creatures teacher, with Hermione and Ron (both having been practically glued to his hips ever since he woke up.) **

**After ten long minutes of walking in silence the trio stopped outside the round stone hut that Hagrid called home. Harry raised his hand and knocked, the sound seeming to echo through the quiet evening air.**

**Muffled barking and scratching came from the other side of the door before it was roughly yanked open to reveal the Hogwarts ground keeper Rubius Hagrid who took up the whole doorway. Fang, his massive pet boar-hound wiggled out from behind his legs and lumbered over, stony-grey tail wagging, the usual ropes of drool dangling from his mouth.**

"**Hello Hagrid," Hermione said smiling as the groundskeeper stepped aside to allow them into the hut. **

"**Hullo Hermione, Ron, Harry" replied Hagrid nodding to each of them as they sat at the worn down and scratched four person table by the fire place, " 'wasn't expectin' ya's 'til a bit later, so my apologies fur not havin' any tea ready," he added putting the worn black kettle, filled with water, over the fire to heat up.**

"**It's fine Hagrid," Harry looked up from scratching Fang, who's head was currently on Harry's left knee and surprisingly not getting a lot of slobber on it. **

**Hagrid sat down at the remaining wooden seat between Harry and Hermione and looked down and around at them, "So, how's school goin' fur everyone?" Hagrid started.**

"**Fine for me," began Ron, "but I think I'm failing potions, Snapes been even crankier then usual since Dumbledore mentioned we're getting a new defence against the dark arts teacher next week."**

"**We're getting a new professor?" Harry turned his head along with Hermione to look at flame-haired teenager. **

"**Yea…Well…I was just kinda walking back to the common room after lunch a few days back and I heard him talking to professor McGonagall about it," answered Ron blinking at them, "they seemed kinda anxious about it though."**

"**I wonder why…" Hermione said as though thinking out loud and resting her arms on the table looking around at them thoughtfully. "If they're anxious about it then maybe they don't know if they picked the right person for the job."**

"**I'm sure Dumbledore an' McGonagall wouldn' hire no one dangerous Hermione." hagrid said in almost an assuring tone as he stood to get the kettle, "'sides I already know who they hired."**

"**Who is it?!" Hermione, Ron and Harry asked in unison as Hagrid started pouring water into tea leaf filled cups.**

" '**Is name is Taylor Jones…"Hagrid answered as he passed out cups of hot tea, "He's from Budapest I believe he said, been teachin' fur 10 years though not always defence classes." **

"**So you've met him." clarified Harry carefully taking a sip of tea trying not to burn his mouth but failing as the hot liquid bit into his tongue.**

**Hagrid nodded.**

"**Is he nice?" asked Hermione looking at Hagrid over her tea cup.**

"**Of course, I've known'm fur almost 20 years now, I know 'is kids too. Great dad he is, good uncle too." Hagrid gave Harry a knowing look and that's when he finally clued in **

'_**Uncle Taylor…" **_**thought Harry, "**_**why didn't I think of him on my own?" **_

**Hermione set down her tea cup before it could touch her lips, obviously more interested about the new professor then in drinking her tea. "But **_**how did you meet him?" she asked, not bothering to wipe up the few drops of tea that spilt on the table. " Did you go to school together?"**_

"_**Oh no," Hagrid shook his head, "I met'm about 20 years'go when I went on a vacation over t'france, he was on vacation wit his family t'get away frum someone…dunno who though," Hagrid took a slightly slurped drink of tea.**_

_**All three sixth years nodded.**_

_**The four sat in silence for what felt like a century before Ron spoke, "we should be getting back up to the castle… they're going to be making sure everyone's in there common rooms getting ready for bed soon." **_

_**Harry and Hermione nodded before downing the rest of there tea (in Harry's case giving it to Fang).**_

_**Hagrid stood when they did, "well it was nice of ya's t'come by fur a visit," he said as he gave them quick hugs and opened the large wooden door.**_

"_**Wow has it ever gotten dark fast," stated Harry staring out into the dim late-afternoon light, green eyes briefly flickering to the woods when he thought he saw movement.**_

"_**It's because its cloudy," replied Hermione sweeping past him and walking down the stone walk to the worn grass path that led up to the school.**_

"_**Yea…" Harry followed, the hairs on his arms and back of his neck standing has Hermione led them towards the large castle. Ron followed a few feet behind.**_

"_**Honestly you two, hurry up" Hermione pulled her coat slightly tighter around her body and jogged up the hill, Ron muttered under his breath and quickly followed leaving Harry behind.**_

_**It wasn't until they had reached the top of the hill that Ron and Hermione realized Harry hadn't followed. "Where is he?" asked Hermione peering into the rapidly darkening yard.**_

"_**I swear he was right behind me," Ron scanned the yard as well but there was no sign of Harry.**_

"_**HARRY!" Hermione yelled, but the only reply was a slight echo and the wind blowing through the trees and towers of the castle.**_

"_**C'mon Hermione, lets go get a teacher.." Ron grabbed Hermione's sleeve and pulled her through the doors.**_

_**Neither of them noticed the tall cloaked figure standing on the outskirts of the forbidden forest, Harry laying unconscious at it's feet. **_


	9. Newest Secret Keeper

Chapter 9: Time For The Truth

"Honestly Ronald. You don't need to hold my arm." Hermione rubbed her arm as Ron let go with a mumbled apology, but not bothering to slow his pace. "Where are we going? This isn't the way to Dumbledore's office." she added as Ron started down a flight of stairs.

"I know," stated Ron as Hermione followed, careful not to trip on the small cracks in the stone steps, "I'm not going to Dumbledore, I'm getting someone who's better at finding people."

"Who?" asked Hermione as Ron stopped outside of the stone witch that guarded the Slytherin dorms and knocked.

There was a moment of silence before the witch statue leapt aside and the door opened. Skyler Davids stared at them, half naked (dressed in only baggy black sweat pants with the left knee torn) and looking slightly confused, "yeah?" he asked simply.

Hermione forced her eyes away from the well-toned torso and defined muscles as Ron spoke, "Harry's vanished."

Skyler stepped forward allowing the door to close behind him, "he probably wants some alone time" He added after a moment, "though that doesn't sound like him does it?"

"We were coming back from Hagrid's…And he just sort've vanished." Ron continued.

Skyler stared at them almost blankly for a moment. "Dammit." Skyler ran a hand through his hair before grabbing their hands and heading down the hall, half dragging them back to the stairs.

"Please tell me we're going to get an _actual_ teacher now." Hermione half pleaded as they started up the stairs.

"Sorry to disappoint, But we're getting my cousin" Skyler replied as they made there way down the corridor, one wall lined with arched floor to ceiling windows letting in the dim moonlight, turning everything a soft silvery grey.

"Do we have to?" asked Ron, "Me and him don't really get along very well…"

"He may be my younger cousin, and you may no get along with him very well, but he's better at finding people and making plans then I am," Skyler paused briefly, "even though his sisters better then he is at it… but she's not fledged yet so she's not much help."

They stopped outside a dark wood door and Skyler released their wrists before opening the door and going inside, "inside, quickly before anyone sees." Skyler motioned for them to sit on one of three black leather sofa's before going up a couple stone steps and into another room.

As Ron sat down Hermione gaped slightly when she looked around and finally realized where they were.

"We're in _Snape's_ room? _He's _Skylers cousin? But that doesn't make sense, Snape's older, Skyler's only…" Hermione got cut off as Ron yanked her onto the sofa beside him.

"One hundred and thirty-five." finished Ron slouching slightly and looking at her.

"That's not possible either… Not unless he's…" Once again Hermione was cut off as Skyler came back into the room, looking slightly ruffled.

"Not Human?" he supplied flopping on the sofa across from them and throwing his arms over the back, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Hermione's ears went slightly pink, "Well… I wouldn't put it like _that_ exactly."

Skyler waved a dismissive hand and crossed his ankles on the table, "don't worry about it, I'm fine with it…I mean, I'm barely even a wizard." He laughed slightly, blond curls falling in his face before he tossed his head and looked at them, blue eyes reflecting the rosy fire light.

"I don't mean to sound rude…" Hermione started, "But what are you then?"

"I , ms. Granger," Skyler lifted tanned arms, motioned to himself then spread them almost as if welcoming someone into a hug, "am a lycan."

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly, "A _lycan? _But I thought they were only myth… at least that's what professor McGonagall's always been telling us."

"Because that's what Albus told her to tell everyone… In case trouble started and all." Skyler glanced at the clock above the fireplace then over at the dark door way he had previously come out of. "He better hope he didn't fall asleep again…or I'm going to shave all his hair off like I did back when he was 18." Skyler stood and walked back over, jumping up the stairs and vanishing into the shadows.

Ron held back a laugh as they listened to the obviously sound of Skyler jumping on the bed and dragging someone out of it (due to the thump of a body hitting the floor). A moment later Skyler appeared looking quite satisfied with himself and being followed by a young man who looked like Snape only about twenty years younger.

Hermione quickly noted the lack of coldness in his expression, no beaked nose, and a build that gave Skyler a run for his money only just slightly skinnier, there was also a considerable less amount of greasiness to his hair.

"…Forbidden forest."

Hermione finally tuned back into the conversation just as Ron finished talking.

Both Skyler and Snape flopped on the couch, Skyler's arms resuming there place on the back off the couch while his ankles re-crossed on the table.

"We're going to have to call my father." stated Snape, sitting slightly slouched with his arms folded over his chest, eyes travelling around to land on the three of them one after the other.

"_Or _my mother… Besides, your old man's already on his way, he's the new _Defence Against The Dark Arts _teacher… Or so Albus tells me." replied Skyler, saying his uncles job in a snobbish way as if he was becoming royalty and not just a teacher.

"_Anyways!" _Ron cut in making both men look at him, "what are we going to do? He's not arriving for another two days and I'm not going to sit around and do nothing…While Harry is god knows where probably being tortured!" Ron's voice was raising, Hermione quickly put her hand on his arm in a comforting way.

"You're absolutely right, Me and Sev'll search the woods… And you two are going to stay here until we get back, which should be before morning hopefully, I mean, there's no classes tomorrow since its Saturday and all…" Skyler continued to ramble on until Snape elbowed him in the ribs and Skyler shut his mouth.

Hermione stared at them for a moment before speaking, "we can just go back and wait in our common room… We…"

Snape raised a hand cutting her off in mid- sentence, "it's safer if you stay here… for all we know whatever got Harry could try and come after you."

Skyler stood up and pointed to the bedroom doorway, "one of you can sleep in the actual bed…or both of you, its really not my place to investigate your personal life's… If you feel comfortable with it…"

"Skyler! Stop your _stupid rambling, let's go." Snape had already pulled on a dark green sweater and was standing by the door giving his cousin and annoyed look._

"_Right then…" Skyler walked over to the door and grabbed a black jacket off the coat rack , quickly shrugging it on. "We'll be back in a few hours… Try not to have too much fun without us." He gave them a wink and a smirk and quickly followed Snape out, the door closing and locking behind them._

_Hermione sighed and leaned back against the sofa while Ron lounged against the only pillow on the small sofa, "What are we going to do now?" she asked turning to look at him, arms tucked loosely around her stomach._

"_We'll the way I see it…" Ron started adjusting the pillow and slouching down even more, "We wait."_

* * *

_Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a lot of school and stuff to deal with, next chapter should take less time (I'm also gonna be bringing some suposedly dead characters back to life muwhahahahaha xP)… peace out until next time._


	10. In The Crypt

Chapter 10: Lycan in the Crypt

Harry coughed, his eye lids fluttering. He didn't know how long he'd been out for (or for that matter how he had gotten knocked out in the first place), but now here he was, though where _here_ was still a mystery.

The air was musty and cool, and the floor was hard and icy, there was a distant sound like dripping water into water and… Something by Harry's head moved and he instinctively opened his eyes as far as he could and moved away, only to be rewarded with a sharp pain through his head and side making him gasp.

"You shouldn't move to fast…I think you may have a concussion."

Overly warm, callused hands helped Harry to sit up against the wall, _"wait a minute," _Harry slowly turned his head, ignoring the quick stab of pain, and tried his best to focus his eyes on the figure next to him, "_it can't be…" _"Cedric?" his own voice sound foreign and dry when he spoke.

"Yea, hang on, I'll get you some water," the nineteen year old quickly hopped to his feet and Harry watched through slowly clearing blurry eyes as he walked over to what looked like an old watering trough and returned with a slightly rusted looking metal cup of water. "Drink this, it'll help."

Harry clumsily took the cup, sloshing some of the water onto the floor and causing Cedric to reach over and hold the cup for him, "I don't need help." replied Harry, though he allowed Cedric to help him drink.

"I know," was all Cedric said before sitting down and setting the cup on the floor.

They sat in silence for what felt like years before Harry spoke again, "I saw you die…" Harry stated, "how are you still alive?"

"You're mother… She turned me…" Cedric looked down at him, "though she said she wasn't even sure if it would work or not.." Cedric smiled slightly, "her blood can apparently bring a person back if they've only been dead for a few hours... I didn't know anything could do that"

Harry stared at him for a moment, still not truly believing what he was seeing, "I didn't know that either,." he said finally after a few quiet, and slightly awkward, seconds. "How long have you been down here?" Harry added wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to ward off the chill that the stone room created.

"I have no clue… But if I had to guess, I'd say…" Cedric's eyes seemed to wander casually around the dark room before resting on Harry again, "about four days."

Harry gaped slightly before quickly shutting his mouth, "four days?! You mean no ones found you yet?"

"I don't even know if they know I'm missing." replied Cedric, pulling his denim-clad knees up and resting his elbows on them, fingers and hands fiddling , constantly digging dirt out from his short cut nails.

Harry rubbed his eyes and suppressed a shiver, _"why does stone always have to be so cold?_" Harry thought rubbing his arms and wondering where his jacket had vanished to.

"You know…"

Cedric started, his voice cutting through Harry's thoughts and Harry turned his head to look at the teenager sitting a few feet away from him.

"I'm a hundred and nine degrees…you can move closer, I don't bite." Cedric continued, staring at him contently.

With a mumble of "so you say", Harry shuffled over until he could feel the heat radiating off the exposed skin of Cedric's torso, instantly glad that if he was stuck with anyone in a icy cold, dungeon-like crypt, it was someone with an amazingly high body temperature.

Harry yawned, he was still so tired, and now that he was warm, he found himself resisting the urge to put his head on Cedric's shoulder… Which is what he would have been doing if he had been with any of his brothers (though he was pretty sure Soren would have forced him to sit where he could be held, which Harry hated at times, especially in public).

"You should try to stay awake…" Cedric said quietly looking at him, "I don't want you going into a coma or anything, then I'd have no one to talk too."

Harry nodded, even though he felt his eyes closing as the words left Cedric's mouth. What felt like seconds later a warm hand clapped down hard on his shoulder making him jump and he looked around quickly, blinking in confusion.

"Stay awake."

Harry turned to look at Cedric. He hadn't realized he has fallen asleep. "Sorry."

Cedric simply nodded and looked away, gazing around their prison, eyes lingering on the heavy looking door and then to the water trough which was half filled with brownish murky water.

"I hope they find us," Harry let his head drop on Cedric's shoulder which made the older boy look at him.

"They will." Cedric spoke with confidence and certainty, like he knew right then and there that wolves would be busting in at any moment and they would be rescued and taken home.

Harry sighed quietly and curled up, wrapping his arm around his legs keeping his head against Cedric's shoulder, preparing to settle in for a long night… or possibly, Harry thought, a long time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, so my computer desided to delete microsoft word processor off my computer D: so it may be awhile before i update any of my stories, sorry peoples!


	11. Battleship

Chapter 11: The Battleship

Harry's eyes snapped open, he didn't know where he was, how he'd gotten there, above him the ceiling seemed to be moving, along with the rest of the room.

Slowly memories came flooding back from the past week.

"_Let him go! Stop it!"_

_Cedric's pained voice echoed around the tiny room, leaving him feeling utterly helpless as the Death Eaters continued kicking and punching Harry who lay curled in a ball at their feet._

_Cedric himself lay sprawled in the corner of the room by the trough that held their drinking water, his face, arms and chest blistered and burned from the silver powder Peter Pettigrew had blown at him only ten minutes before, sending him screaming and stumbling to the nearest source of water in an attempt to wash it off. His right eye wouldn't open and he could barely see from his left, but he could still hear and smell perfectly fine, and all he could smell was blood, all he could he was the occasional crunch of bone._

_Finally the Death Eaters left, the door closing and locking behind them, and slowly Cedric made his way over to where the teenager lay broken and bleeding on the ground._

"_Harry..." Cedric's voice cracked slightly causing him to cough, he was pretty sure some of the silver powder had gotten down his throat, it would explain the burning feeling in his stomach._

_Harry's eyes opened half way and he let out a pained whimper, before slowly uncurling himself, but stopping half way with a yelp of pain._

"_Don't try and move...Let me check you over, see how bad they hurt you." Cedric did his best to stop from giving Harry any further injuries, due to the fact he already had so much, broke ribs, his shin bone had been cleanly snapped along with his left wrist, cheek bone fractured, multiple bruises and cuts._

_Cedric swallowed, "S'gonna be alright Harry, I won't let them hurt you again."_

_Harry turned blurry eyes towards him, doing his best to concentrate, Cedric was hurt too, he could tell even in the dim light._

_Everything started going dark, Cedric was calling his name, but Harry couldn't even reply there was the distant sound of gun fire, then everything quickly went black and Harry knew nothing at all..._

Harry was pulled out of the memory by the sound of the door opening, instantly he tensed, wishing he had the strength to get out of bed.

"Easy Harry...I can assure you, you are safe aboard my ship."

Harry slowly turned his head, ignoring the throb, and looked at the door.

The man who stood there looks to be in his mid sixties, though he could have pulled for younger if it hadn't been for the neatly cut pure white hair, trimmed beard, gotee and moustache. His clothes were fancy and seemed slightly out of date and on his hands he wore many stoned rings.

Harry blinked slowly, "who're...you?"

"I..." The man sat on the bed next to Harry, hands resting on his lap, "am you're great, great, _great,_ grandfather, Alexander Corvinus." He smiled slightly.

Harry swallowed and tried to sit up, '_how long have i been out for?' _he wondered, but out loud he asked, "Where's Cedric?"

Alexander looked momentarily confused as he propped some pillows behind Harrys back, "Cedric?" his expression cleared, "oh... you mean the young lycan boy, he's resting comfortably in another room. I'll fetch someone to bring him in when he wakes up."

Harry nodded. "How did I get here?"

"My men found you and brought you here for medical treatment, I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that my men were forced to take out everyone in the area... All which were, I believe you mother called them 'Death Eaters.' A few of them got away, but we'll find them." Alexander fiddled with one of his rings.

Harry stayed silent, not knowing what to say, it was clear his grandfather wasn't used to the world of wizardry, though since Harry knew for a fact, and from the stories his brothers told him, that Alexander was the worlds first true immortal and the father of the first vampire Marcus, and first were-wolf William.

Another knock on the door made Harry jump slightly and wince, pressing his hand to his side as if it would ease the pain. The door opened slowly, almost cautiously, and Cedric poked his head in, he seemed to be in perfect health except the elaborately designed leather eye patch over his right eye, the leather widening to cover his eye then continue to vanish in the hair over his ear.

"So he's finally awake is he M'lord?" Cedric's voice was quiet and polite, he stepped in the room and walked over, hands behind his back, he'd gotten new clothes, wearing new jeans and a black button up shirt with the sleeves shoved up.

"So you weren't just my imagination," Harry smiled.

"Afraid not, How are you feeling?" Cedric laughed slightly before becoming more serious.

"Besides the aches and throbbing headache I feel fine, though I have no idea how I'm going to make up for all the months of school I've probably missed..." He trailed off, looking from his grandfather to Cedric and back.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will think of something Harry," Cedric answered walking around and resting his hands on the foot board at the end of the bed, pausing to scratch his chin.

"Well Harry, I should probably call your mother, she's been calling me day and night to check on you, she'll probably be flying in from Budapest the moment I call," Alexander chuckled slightly and stood, giving Harry a smile and Cedric a pat on the shoulder before he left.

Harry returned the smile and watched him until he left.

"Your mother," Cedric laughed, "you're going to be on a leash for the next week when she shows up, I know that from talking to your brothers, she'll be glued to your side for a long time until she deems you fit enough to be with anyone else."

"I've never met her, you know that?" Harry answered, looking around for his glasses and finding them on the nightstand, "I've never even seen a picture of her."

"Well, you'll get to meet her in a few days. But I'm telling you now, she's not exactly motherly looking, she has her battle scars, after all, she's over eight hundred years old."

Harry stared at him, "that's older then Dumbledore."

There was a moment of silence, then both boys burst out laughing, by the time they stopped, neither knew what they'd been laughing about.

~~HP~~HP~~HP~~HP~~HP~~HP~~HP~~HP~~HP~~HP~~HP~~HP~~HP~~

I know, kinda odd end to the chap, ran out of writing steam, next chapter will be better, I promise lol


	12. A Mothers Secret

Chapter 12

Harry yawned and suppressed a shiver.

He stood on the deck of his grandfathers ship bathed in the eerie, but warm lights with Cedric wrapped in a to big spare coat, arms folded over his chest and his bangs blowing across his forehead from the cold breeze that blew in off the water. Behind them Alexanders men were busy patrolling or moving equipment about, only a few peoples whispers reaching them. But those were lost to him as the men weren't speaking english.

"You don't have to wait out here Harry, you can go inside where it's warm," Cedric stated as he turned his one eyed gaze from the starry sky to look at the other teenager, "I'll come and get you when she arrives."

Harry looked over at him, briefly wondering what it would be like to suddenly find himself half blind like Cedric had. "I'm fine. At least I have a jacket on, even if it isn't mine. What about you? Aren't you cold?"

"Cold doesn't effect me like it used too," Cedric explained shaking his head slightly, hands clasped behind his back, "and if I get cold, my temperature just jacks itself up." He grinned, "built in jacket."

Harry smiled back before Cedric's attention suddenly whipped back to the sky and he took a few steps back, "incoming!" Cedric's holler echoed through the air.

"What is?" asked Harry, scanning the sky for whatever it was that had gotten the young mans attention but finding nothing despite the bright light the half moon was casting.

"KC...your mother," laughed Cedric as he suddenly grabbed Harry's arm and yanked younger boy down as something when whooshing over their heads.

Harry looked up just in time to watch has massive bat like wings, each at least seven feet long, flapped one last time before the skin that stretched from them folded up, making each wing seem more like a giant scythe, before they too folded up and were pulled into the flesh of their owners back. In no time at all the wings were gone completely, the pre-cut slashes in the back of the black leather trench coat making it appear as if no wings were ever even there.

Slowly the wings owner turned around to face the two teenagers. Harry gasped slightly.

The woman, despite having arms (and almost every inch of bare skin) covered in scars, was beautiful, long brown hair that matched his own in color fell in loose brown, curling waves past her shoulders, and the lights from the ship made her almost appear to be glowing.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" asked Cedric, his whisper sounding somewhat amused, "she is your _mother_ after all."

Harry said nothing, he didn't know what to say, he'd never seen anyone like her. She was currently talking with one of Alexanders men, her unmatching eyes, one iris gold and the other eye completely black, reflecting the light, perfect white teeth (Harry noticed that those on her right side was more of fangs) sparkling as she laughed at something the man said.

A strong hand clapped him on the back, and suddenly he was being pushed towards her.

Cedric cleared his throat once they reached her, and she turned her head, stray hairs being blown across her face from the wind, "hello , how are we this evening? And how's the eye?"

Bowing silently, the older boy clasped his hands behind his back, smiling slightly as he spoke, "I'm doing quite well M'lady, thank you, and my eye is fine, the pain is gone though the sight hasn't returned."

Harry stayed silent, listening as Cedric filled his mother in on the most recent activities of the pack and things that were happening at Hogwarts. It wasn't until she was staring at him for a long moment that he realized that they were no longer talking. "Hi."

His mother gave another one of her dazzling smiles, "hello sweetheart," she let out a motherly sigh, studying him from head to toe, "look at you, you're all grown up. 'Don't even need a mother anymore."

Harry didn't know when they ended up hugging, or what was said before that, but suddenly her arms were around him, a hand brushing the back of his head, and cool breath against the side of his head, somewhat tickling his ear. They stood there, Harry's face buried in his mothers shoulder, until the wind picked up and Harry involuntarily shivered, causing his mother to pull back and look at him, "maybe we should go inside, hm?"

The man KC had been talking to lead the way back through the metal door, stepping aside with a polite nod once they were in the main area which branched off to the lower deck and other rooms.

KC lead the way from there, back down the hall towards Harry's current room, saying goodnight to Cedric along the way who turned down another half lit hall, vanishing into the darkness half way down.

Once they reached Harry's room, his mother waited outside while he got changed into his pajamas, then once he had crawled onto his bed, she came sweeping back in.

"C'mon, get into bed," KC ordered, sitting on the edge of the bed once Harry had gotten under the covers, "you're heading back to school tomorrow, I spoke with Albus on the way here, he's allowed me permission to post guards around the school... as long as they're not seen of course, 'wouldn't want to frighten anyone."

Harry laughed slightly when she added something mumbled, sounding something like 'big hairy wolf-men', before she smiled at him and he stopped laughing to smile back.

He didn't know how long they talked for, eventually she moved to sit next to him, leaning against the head board, answering any questions her son threw at her, _what did she eat? Where was she born? Did she ever plan on having kids? _

But when Harry asked who his father was, she simply smiled almost sadly and told him '_he was a great man.'_ After that, she kissed his forehead and stood, tucking in the heavy blankets before turning out the nightstand lamp and walking to the door, closing it quietly behind her.

KC paused outside the room, back to the door, listening as her youngest's breath eventually evened out as sleep overtook him, then she turned and swept as silent as a shadow down the hall to the last room which happened to be Alexanders office, currently empty and at her disposal.

Walking in, she closed the metal door quietly behind her, standing to face it with one hand still on the latch. "He's going back to school tomorrow, Severus is coming to fetch him."

"It is where he belongs after all, isn't Kathryn? Under the safe watch of Hogwarts?"

She turned slowly to face the voice. The voice that had haunted her for the past fifteen years, the now twisted voice of the man who had given her her youngest baby and had then tried to take him away, KC smiled slightly, stepping forward fearlessly.

"Hello Thomas, It's been a long time."

Behind Alexanders desk, pale finger tips touching and cloaked elbows resting on the polished wood while giving her a sad, almost sympathetic smile that didn't reach cold blue eyes, an almost skeletal wand laid on the desktop before him, sat the dark lord himself.

Lord Voldemort.

**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**

OMG! I FINALLY GOT MY HP GROOVE BACK! THANK YOU 7TH MOVIE xD

**Hope somebody reads and reviews this... I know it's been like, a year :D but I'm back at it again soooooooooo... ENJOY! **


	13. Bad Moon Rising

Chapter 13

_The trees were blurs, the ground soft and almost springy beneath his feet, the forest lit by the moonlight and the stars the shone in a cloudless sky..._

"Cousin, wake up!"

_He'd never had so much energy in his life, he felt like he could run forever, his senses on high, every sound, ever smell, everything around him so crystal clear. A startled rabbit bolted from the roots of a tree and he found himself growling as he chased after it..._

"Harry!"

Harry jerked awake, limbs flailing instinctively as they became tangled under the heavy fabric that covered him, freezing when overly warm hands landed on his shoulders. It'd been a week since he'd arrived back at school, and he was yet again surprised that he hadn't been kicked out or told he was going to repeat sixth year... as long as he caught up on all the work he missed, which he was assured by Skyler was actually going to be possible.

"Where am I?" His voice sounded far off and strange, his throat dry and his tongue fuzzy-feeling in his mouth. Glancing around, he swallowed when he realized he was half leaning against a moss covered tree in the forbidden forest with nothing but his cousins cloak covering him, "how'd I get here?" Harry pulled the cloak up slightly higher, "and where are my clothes?"

Severus glanced around, eyes lingering on something that Harry couldn't see, one hand fiddling with magical pendant around his neck, "you had your first full moon, a lot clothes tend to be lost when you transform. But your full moon went a lot better then your brothers did I can tell you that," his eyes turned back to Harry, "and now I have the joy of sneaking you into the infirmary to rest. You'll probably sleep for the next three days, transforming burns a lot of energy."

Harry sat up slightly more with a wince, every muscle in his body ached and, as he was currently sitting on the ground against a tree, he couldn't get comfortable.

"I don't think I've ever seen you not dressed in black," he said after a long moment of silence, drawing his cousins attention back to him, "you should wear color more often."

Severus laughed slightly, glancing down at his ripped up, badly mud splattered jeans, dark green v-neck t-shirt and black leather jacket, "well, I _think_ if I walked into potions class wearing this, my reputation as the most feared, cold hearted teacher at Hogwarts would be ruined."

He glanced behind the tree again.

"What do you keep looking at?" Harry finally asked, ignoring his muscles protests as he twisted around and peered back behind the tree in the direction his cousin was looking.

About thirty feet away was Luna, who was standing barefoot, hands behind her back leaning against a tree, smiling shyly and talking to a young man who was around six foot four with shaggy black hair and vivid blue eyes dressed in jeans and a leather jacket.

"Who's that with Luna?" asked Harry, slowly turning back around, his muscles no longer allowing him to stay in the twisted around position.

Severus reached back and quickly tightened his short pony tail, the front of his hair still hanging down framing in his face, before he went from crouching to actually sitting, long legs stretched out in front of him, "his name is Xander, and he's been hitting on my sister ever since grandad let him into the pack three months ago. The guy's like," he waved a hand in the air dramatically, "_twenty_ times her age. Father told me he was assigned to help me track you down, he spent most of the time with Luna."

"I'm sure you could take him down easily in a fight," Harry laughed, amused by his cousins protectiveness for his younger sister.

"you're right, I could," Severus stood up and pulled his cousin to his feet, steadying Harry when his legs started to buckle, "but, I should do as father ordered and get you clothed and in bed before I kick his pretty boy ass," he turned to look in the direction of Luna and Xander, "we're heading in now. Move it."

Xander stepped away from the blond girl like he'd been electrocuted, obviously having forgotten that he and Luna weren't alone.

Luna stood there for a moment, then came skipping over to her brother and cousin, bits of moss clinging to her hair, "Hello Harry, how are you feeling? It took Sev and Xander most of the night to find you... and apparently they had to use twice the normal dose of sedative to knock you out. Xander had to help make sure you didn't bite my brothers arm off."

Her brother mumbled something along the lines of '_Xander helped my ass',_ before he turned and lead the way back towards the edge of the forest, Harry following next to Luna while Xander walked behind them, staying about ten feet back.

"I don't remember any of it," Harry said finally after a long moment of silence, wrapping the black cloak tighter around himself.

"That's okay, my dad always says that the first times always a bit sketchy, that the memories are kind of scattered at first, but pull together later before the next full moon," Luna glanced towards the tree tops where the almost bare branches dotted out most of the sunlight.

Harry nodded and stopped next to Severus at the edge of the woods, "how are we going to get all the way up to the castle without being spotted?"

The taller man wet his lips, seeming to study the grassy slopes that stood between them and the castle, "I'll have to carry you, I can run shockingly fast, even with added weight," he glanced back at the other lycan who stood a few feet from the other members of their small group, "you can go."

Xander opened his mouth to protest, but when Severus gave him a warning growl, he nodded his head and jogged off, vanishing into the shadows of the forbidden forest.

"Alright, let's go. Luna, I'll see you back at dads office in about twenty minutes._" _Luna nodded and went skipping off across the grassy hill, humming quietly to herself.

"You ready?"

Harry nodded and allowed his cousin to pick him up, hooking an arm around his shoulders while Severus' arms went around his back and under his knees. Before he could even say anything, everything blurred and then a moment later they were walking into the hospital wing, Mme. Pomfrey hurrying towards them with, to Harry's relief, pajamas.

Once he was set on his feet, Severus was shooed away by the older woman and Harry was ushered around behind a changing curtain to get dressed.

Climbing into one of the beds, the sheets were tucked tightly around him and a cup of smoking liquid was pushed into his hands.

"Drink," that nurse ordered, "it'll give you back some of the energy you lost and help you sleep at the same time."

Harry obediently did as he was told, wrinkling his nose at the taste.

Mme. Pomfrey took the cup from him when it was empty and made him lay down properly, "now rest, and don't even think about asking to see your friends for another three days, I'm under strict orders from Prof. Jones and Albus that you're to be left alone."

Harry nodded, the drink he'd been given already starting to take effect. He started to say something, but the words were lost as he mind became drowsy and before long he was in a deep and dreamless sleep.

**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**

**BAM! Chapter 13 :)**

Hope all you muggles read and enjoy :D (don't forget to leave a comment!)

I added Xander as a favor to one of my friends from school (user name: Potters Magic), who I told I'd add to the story as a wolf Luna likes lol, kept his physical description basically the same only made him about five or six inches taller and his hairs not really shaggy XD 

**Until next time :)**


End file.
